


Deku May Cry

by Dragxon



Series: Izukus' Powers from another universe [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aromantic Iida Tenya, Asexual Iida Tenya, Autistic Asui Tsuyu, Autistic Bakugou Katsuki, Autistic Bakugou Mitsuki, Autistic Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Bisexual Bakugou Katsuki, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Devils are extra as fuck but izuku takes the cake, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, He's seen shit, Homophobic Mineta Minoru, I call the extraness of devils Manias i have a whole system, In any other fic izuku would be considered a vigilante, Izuku Is a snarky badass, Izuku just eats so. Much. Food., M/M, Masaru and Inko are teaching her and keeping her incheck while she learns, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoryia hisashi is trying his best for his stepson, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Multi, Non-binary Todoroki Shouto, One of these tags is a lie, Other, Pansexual Midoriya Izuku, Pansexual Todoroki Shouto, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, but being half devil sure does make up for it, but he really would like to be there more, except katsuki, he's just a giant ham, katsuki is a good boy because he feels so much guilt, like he has a well paying job overseas, nobody belives he has a "quirk" until UA, technically they are right he doesn't have a quirk, the grape gets expelled, the most complicated polycule, unfun fact Brains don't have any sensory nerves so they can't feel heat cold pressure or pain, until the dangers over then he's gonna hug you and cry cuz he's so glad you're ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragxon/pseuds/Dragxon
Summary: In kindergarten there is an incident. Three children run screaming, one is leaning over a body trying to wake it up, and the fifth child is not breathing. The day after one of the children finds out his dad isn't his real dad and that his real dad gave his life for something nobody knows about, another child goes to therapy, these two children will become some of the greatest heroes the world will ever see. let's hope that the gate his Father fought so hard to seal will stay closed.





	1. Prologue the first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well did you find this by going through the BNHA and DMC crossover listings? I'm so sorry you had to wade through that horror pile. Do you need a stiff drink? Or maybe a plushie? It's okay I can wait until you feel better. Are you back? Ok, LET'S PARTY!

"It would be bad if you hit your head."

_He thinks he's better than me! I'm better than YOU, you piece of shit!_

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME FUCKER!

**CRACK**

"OH mY GOd You KilLed HIm"

The tag-a-longs flee screaming.

_Oh god, I didn't mean to ignite._

_There's so much blood. WHERE'S HIS FACE IS **THAT HIS BRAIN!**_

**"IZUKU I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! WAKE UP, PLEASE!"  
**

**"PLEASE WAKE UP! I'll DO ANYTHING, PLEASE I'LL BE NICE, WE CAN BE FRIENDS AGAIN REAL FRIENDS! I'LL NEVER BE MEAN AGAIN I PROMISE!"**

Bakugou is so busy crying on the chest of the boy he has been tormenting for a year that he doesn't notice that the blood's color is getting a little too bright to be blood colored anymore he also doesn't notice that the "Blood" is slowly turning into flesh. At this point bakugou is sobbing wordlessly too hard into a dead child's chest to notice much of anything like the scales running down the arms of the corpse, or that you can no longer see inside of the boy's skull and after a few minutes-

"Kaachan 'm tired"

" **IZUKU!** "

"oww not s' loud"

Bakugo is too busy hugging the boy to care much about the blood getting on him

"Kaachan, why is the river red?"

(x)(V)(x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you liked it please bookmark it and comment  
> If you didn't like it bookmark it and leave a comment telling me how I fucked up  
> This chapter has now been edited
> 
> 10/05/19  
> T̷h̶e̸ ̶b̶e̴g̶i̵n̷n̴i̸n̷g̷ ̵h̵a̶s̶ ̵e̶n̸d̶e̶d̴


	2. Prologue the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds out some things and Inko and Mitsuki sign up Katsuki for therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I got bit by the writing bug OwO

Two women are running through the woods screaming for their sons, they had heard such horrible things from the boys' friends

"IZUKU!"

"KASUKI"

They burst into the clearing by the river.

"Mommmmmmyyyyy!" Katsuki cries.

"Mama? Kaachan won't tell me what happened?"

"Oh dear." says Inko looking entirely too calm to be looking at this much blood.

"Katsuki are you okay? come here, baby."

Katsuki just shakes his head still bawling holding on to Izuku, Mitsuki tries to pick up Katsuki but he won't let go.

"I killed him mommy but he's back now and I'm never gonna let him go"

"Mama, does that mean I got my quirk?"

"Yes sweetie." she whispers to Mitsuki "Sparda warned us this might happen"

"Katsuki you don't have to be worried anymore Izuku is going to be just fine this is just part of his quirk"

"OK auntie, mom can we take a nap when we get home"

"Yes baby you and Izuku can nap together, your auntie and I need to talk"

(x)(V)(x)

"OK, they're asleep now."

"Masaru! so good to see you!"

"Hisashi when did you, oh you're telecommuting "

"Yes and as much as love seeing you all it is four am here and I'm not stupid enough to think you would call me at such an early time with something less than dire."

"Honey but it appears Izuku has manifested his "quirk"."

" Oh god is he okay?"

"Yes Sparda was right Izuku's fine but don't know about Katsuki he was there and from what we can tell he accidentally destroyed Izuku's face it was very gruesome. I know we agreed to save Sparda's wealth to give to Izuku when he grows up, but I think it would be ok to use some to get Katsuki some high-quality therapy"

"I think Sparda would be happy to give it for that purpose"

"We can't possibly accept that, we'll pay for his therapy"

"Hold it right there number 1 you couldn't possibly pay for the same therapy that Sparda could have and number 2 we owe you"

"Fine, fine but what are we gonna do about the seal cracking"

"Well only small fry should be able to fit through so maybe we'll be OK, still we should contact all might's agency and let him know the devil hold outs might start getting reinforcements."

(x)(V)(x)

-Do you understand son?"

"I think so but I wish I could have met my first dad"

"We do to sweetie"

"We'll tell you more when you're older we don't want you doing anything too hard just yet"

"Will I be able to practice being a hero now?"

"Yes, son but you need to remember you're much stronger than all the other kids now so you have to be gentle. and you must still be kind."

"I promise dad."

(x)(V)(x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things are kicking up in the prologue we've got one or two more prologues left to go, also has anybody noticed anything odd? got any interesting theories? 😏
> 
> Thank you for reading if you liked it please bookmark it and comment  
> If you didn't like it bookmark it and leave a comment telling me how I fucked up  
> This chapter has now been edited
> 
> 10/06/19  
> F̸̨̧̡̖͙͙̹̞̬̹̠͓̌̀̋̀̅̽̚͘ͅe̴͙͉̭̳̙̭̱̩̼̖̠̿̐͜͝ȁ̴̢̡̳̗̭̠̋̎̐́̔̓̔̓͛͊͝͝͝͠r̷̥͇͚̩̥̐̌ ̷̲̼͓͓͙̙̣̞͙̼̞̪̬͕̈́͘ẗ̴̢̨̹̻̭̞̬̭̮́̊̄̆͋̄̏͜͠ͅh̴̛̘̗̰̬͎̣͓̻͐̏̌͝͠͠e̸̢̫͎̮͇̝̪̘͍̽̔̒̈́̚͠ͅ ̷̭̆̽͛r̶̟͆͗̚ę̵̡̛͍̦̦͓̹̞̟͓̪̭̦̤̽̀͐̔̈́́̎͋̀̽͝͠͝ͅd̴̠̼̩͕̠͈͎͓̝̭̫̀͂̄͋̚ͅ ̴̜̙͍̟̬̯̰̖̜͊̇͒̒͆̃͗̆͠͝͠͝f̶̡̮̻̮̲̈́̔͛̏̾̎͋̊̈̅̚͝o̶̞̞̩͇̘͎̙̪̟̠̝̳̣̿̑̀̓͛ͅr̴̛̼͂ ̵̨̧̨̧̛̬͎͇̳̭̭͖̞̩̥̊̍̓́̓̀͂̌͊̆͌͘î̴̢̨͎͉̗̙̹̜̙̻̗̤̦͚̱͒͒t̸̘̭̒̀͋̽̈́ ̸̥̦̱̈̈́̓̓̊͒̆̿̈̒̉͘̕ĩ̷̘̼̞̬̱͈͇̇̽̇͆̄̍͐͛̑̚͠͝͝͝s̶̛̛̘͛͂͂̈́̀͊̅̓̈̋ͅ ̴̡̡̡̛͎̰̼̖͉͚̝̱̖̦̈́̐͋̇̓͐̉̚͜͝d̶̨̧͕͓̤͔̝̱̙̯͙̰̲͌͊͠a̶̢̛͂̀̽̎̄̃̈̇͌͒͘͝͝n̸͓͕̟̰̫̩̺̘̔͂g̵̡̨͚͙͉̝̫̗̻͑͛̈̊̊̎̊͘ĕ̴̢̛̲̘͓͇͍̙̭̯̺̾̒̉̃̊̾͗͗̅͊̎͒͝r̶̡̧͚͓̬̬̗̰̗̲̰̰̺̜͓̈́̈́̓̅͆́̒̔̈́̑̎̏̎͝o̶̙̘̗̕u̴̧̩̠͎̞͕̱͚̖̬̯̜̲͛̂̊͑̆̚̕̕ͅs̷̢͈̤͖̗̮̃̔̑͐̇̂ ̴̘̠̼̖̮̗̠̺̋̓̈́͗̽͆̂̕͝ͅ


	3. Interlude of a Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko keeps a promise; All might and the hero oversite committee discuss the new developments caused by the awakening of the son of Sparda

*ring ring ring* Allmight looks down at the red white and blue telephone on his desk. 

_That's the fifty states emergency line no one has that number anymore._

Or so he thought.

"Hello"

"All might it's Inko!"

"Sparda's wife?"

"Yes my son's power has awoken, and if Sparda's predictions were right that means the seal has cracked just enough to allow weak D to weak B grade devils to slip through!"

"That's not good. Can I assume that most of them will be peaceful."

"Unfortunately not, while it is true that peaceful devils just want to live somewhere that's not literally hell, the stronger the devil is the more likely they are to suffer from megalomania causing the hatred of humans."

"That is very not good. I would assume these stronger devils also can't be helped in therapy?"

"Correct they are either spawned with the megalomania or they aren't and only the very strongest have the human level determination required to change."

"I will let the HOC know about this development. And Inko I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time. I miss him too."

"I know All Might, it's not your fault, if anything we only have his own golden heart and stubborn head to blame, still he would have wanted to go out that way, even knowing he couldn't use his full power he would've been glad to go out protecting the human race that he loved so much."

"Goodbye Inko"

"Goodbye Toshi"

(x)(V)(x)

"All Might we are very worried as to why you asked for an emergency meeting at this time please continue"

"Yes. Moments ago the wife of Sparda called me to inform me that the seal has cracked large enough to allow devils of B and lower levels to get through.

"All Might you worked with Sparda more than anyone do you have any recommendations"

"Yes, I believe it would be well advised to increase the heroes in the know from the top ten to the top twenty and the underground heroes from the top five to the top ten. As an additional measure I would recommend every hero from rank eleven to rank twenty be accompanied by a top ten underground hero in reverse order to create a duo capable of both normal fighting tactics and as distraction and sneak attack tactic, as always I recommend a kill on sight of any devil committing violent crime as capture is impossible without another devil helping"

"The debrief has been received, all in favor?"

"Aye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? 😏  
> this chapter has now been edited


	4. Prologue the Third

*9 years later*

"I know I don't need to tell you this anymore but please be careful I don't want you to come home after having your head blown up again."

"I know mom"

"And remember you have your entrance exam tomorrow so try not to forget to come home early tonight"

"Ok mom"

"Bye honey I love you. Good luck."

"Thanks, mom love you too"

(X)(V)(x)

He's been wandering this town for an hour and he still can't find the damn hospital

"DAMNIT! I wish I had a smartphone! But mom won't let me get another one unless I can keep this 200-year-old phone undamaged for 3 more months (it's a reproduction Motorolla Razr) guess I'm gonna have ask for directions"

He turns to the nearest person.

"Hey, buddy do you know how to get to Taun-Taun hospital?

The man looks around then he points at himself. Izuku nods crossing his arms.

"Well, its..."

(x)(V)(x)

 _Damnit I can't believe it was on the other side of the_ _city, what a complete waste of two hours. Least I'm here now._

"Hello, I've come to visit my father Nagato Ichirou."

"Alright sign here and here please... alright here is your guest pass his room is 319 do you need someone to take you there?"

"No thank you I think I've got it."

 As he steps into the elevator he can only hope this doesn't take too long.

He walks through the halls trying to predict how this will go. He walks in the door to see the man who looks all but desiccated"

"Hey, are you all right."

"Who are you?"

"What you don't you recognize your own son, I'm hurt pops."

"It's way too soon for us to have had a son yet."

"Yeah, I was just messing with you, but if you wanna know who I am, you have to answer some of my questions and, maybe in the process I might be able to answer a couple of yours, like what happened to you, how you got to the hospital and other questions buzzing around in your head."

"Um if you can tell me what's wrong with me I'll tell you anything."

"Great! the woman you fucked. Did you notice anything weird about her?

"Excuse you! That's none of your business!"

"I'm not asking how kinky she is," He says with a lazy drawl. "I'm asking about her quirk."

"oh... um her quirk didn't really make a whole lot of sense. Quirks are supposed to follow a theme right? Hers didn't she had purple lightning but also could summon bats from thin air"

"Ok, What's the last thing you can remember before waking up in the hospital."

The withered man blushes.

"We uh consummated our relationship."

"That's what I was afraid of. I have some bad news and for what it's worth I'm very sorry. This girl that you loved, she isn't human, she's a type of demon called a Leanan Sídhe (pronounced [lean-an see] it's old Gaelic what can you do) they survive by consuming the Bioenergy of humans; usually, through sex, it's likely she was using you, but...."

"You're lying! If you don't tell me what's really going on I won't hesitate to have you thrown out!"

"Calm down there pops, I promise I'm not lying and I can prove it."

"Then prove it!"

"Ok so the reason I know all of this is that I'm a Hybrid: half human and half devil and I'll show you what that looks like if you promise not to scream"

"Ok Fine, this should be good."

There's a green flash of light that blinds the weakened man and when his eyes readjust what he sees is undoubtedly a demon. It has green hair swept up in Lightning like spikes, It has a streamlined body covered in green scales of a much brighter shade and bright red plates, it has clawed three-toed feet, and plated hands with claws, it has horns climbing from his temples following the curve of his head, and it has a mouth with too many teeth. All of this could be passed off as a reptilian quirk, if not for the strange magic of a giant sword floating over his right shoulder sticking out diagonally and a shotgun and the two pistols doing the same on the other shoulder and hundreds of thousands of small red crystals swarming around him at high speeds like electrons do on an atom. The crystals and weapons funnel away from their positions and rapidly fly behind his back in two large streams disappearing. And then it speaks. With what is truly the voice of a tortured soul, a deep voice echoing, sounding as if someone had hacked away at its vocal cords.

" **Do you believe me now?"**

There's another flash of green light and the demon becomes a white-haired boy once more, but the man is too busy crying to get blinded.

"Hold on this might not be so bad, you said you were consummating your relationship how long were you dating."

"6 months." he says through tears.

"See she would rather starve her self than feed on you, she probably only fucked you because she was about to starve to death, and even then she didn't drain you completely, that's gotta mean something don't ya think, but if I'm gonna stop her from starving to death or from hurting anyone else, I need to find her, Do you know where I can."

"Promise me you won't kill her."

"If she loved you I can guaranty I won't have to kill her, It should be easy to convince her to turn into a devil Arm; a semi-permanent form a demon can take in the shape of their favored weapon. Once she's in my Devil's Pocket I'll be able to feed her with my magic until I can figure out a more permanent solution. however, if she has been playing some kind of sick game with you and is, in fact, a sociopath, then it will be out of my hands only the devils themselves can choose whether to become a weapon or not and many would rather die than become someone's servant."

"I see. well we met near the old performance theater, and ever since, she asked that we meet there, so she's probably around that area"

"Also I can heal you right now if you want me to."

"Please do."

Izuku pulls a small star-shaped emerald out from behind his back and presses it against Ichirou's forehead, as it dissolves in he can only pray that this child doesn't die doing him this favor.

"I will be back before the night is over"

(x)(V)(x)

"Well, this is the place. and there sure are a lot of bats.

He goes to the entrance and suddenly all the bats swoop down in front of the door. He tries to push past them but they all start biting him, it's very painful but not very damaging. As soon as he steps back they stop"

"Well I have two choices: hope they aren't real bats and shotgun them and attract loads of attention, or just push through the bats."

"looks like I'm doing this the hard way"

he pushes through the bats opens the door and slips through it as soon as possible letting in only five bats.

"This I can handle" he summons five little bubbles of magic one on each finger and shoots them off one by one at the bats capturing them and locking them to the floor.

"That was easy I really need to get a better handle of this magic thing if I'm ever gonna be able to use it in combat."

In the distance, he can hear a woman wailing

"Everything I love dies!"

Izuku steps toward the stage and as he takes the first step onto the stairs, the voice behind the curtain screams.

"Stay away you are in danger!"

"Relax I'll be fine I could easily overpower you, and besides you guys usually only feed on humans anyway right." A statement, not a question.

"Another devil? Why are you here?"

"Believe it or not I'm here to help you and your boyfriend."

"Leave him out of this!"

"Like I said I'm here to help, I actually already healed him up, and I have a plan for you that I think you'll quite like."

She rushes out of the curtains and hugs him tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much I'm in your debt I'll do anything you want. Wait..." She jumps as far away as possible; quite a few meters.

"You're not a devil!"

"I mean kind of? I'm half-devil, my pops was Sparda so do try to control yourself so this doesn't end badly. I'll make this quick since you've caught my scent. If you turn into a devil arm I can keep you fed with the magic in my Devil's pocket, this will be a temporary arrangement until I can figure out how to get you back together with Nagato safely. In the meantime I will not wield you in battle unless you choose to be wielded do you agree to this contract?"

"Yes."

They step in front of each other and shake hands. The woman starts dissolving into purple light.

"You know you have a bleeding heart just like your father. My name is Nevan and I want you to use me in battle until my Ichirou is safe."

After Nevan dissolved all of the light poured toward Izuku's hands forming the shape of a guitar.

"A guitar?"

Her head pops out of the Devil Arm "I'm also a scythe"

"Neat, but you can't do that in public ok?"

"OK"

(x)(V)(x)

"Ok, so I know you were excited to see your boyfriend but did you have poke out of your devil arm down to your waist without a shirt? You know I'm only fourteen right"

"Sorry but it's just me in here no Devil's Pocket in here with me which means I don't get to have clothes, And I wanted to hug him"

"Fine, Fine... oh shit! Endeavor is down there harassing civilians"

Izuku Immediately Pockets his Trench coat and withdraws a black morph suit and an oni mask in Its place, swapping out the bullets and shells for rubber bullets and bean bag rounds and coating rebellion's blade and decorations with the thick dried black silicone from last time all within a second.

(x)(V)(x)

"Ma'am I need you to step away from that man."

"He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yet, that man is not a human I need you to step away."

"Please sir, He Just wants to be left alone."

"Ma'am this is your last warning."

"Hikari let me go there's no reason for you to get hurt!"

"But.."

"Hikari you need to let go right now we're running out of time!"

There's a tap and a clunk and suddenly Oni is there in between the couple and Endeavor.

" **Endeavor, we talked about this bro you can't keep chasing down innocent Devils It's bad for your rep and it's not very nice**."

"You are no Brother of mine and there are no such thing as innocent devils It's like putting meat in front of a shark and asking it not to eat it!"

" **You and I both know that's not true you just like hurting things that can scream."**

"If you don't get out of my way you'll be the next thing to scream."

**"Endeavor have you no shame, you gotta buy a girl a drink first at least."**

"Prepare to Die Worm!"

Endeavor launches a blast of flame at Oni who quickly blocks it with his sword.

Oni turns his head and whispers behind him " **When I start attacking you run, K**?"

The couple nod.

While still blocking the fire with the sword in his right hand he pulls out his white pistol with his left hand from the holster on his back and unleashes a barrage of rubber bullets into the face of his opponent blinding him with pain, while the couple makes a break for it. Endeavor chucks fire in every direction in front of him but Oni has already jumped behind him shotgun in hand and fires a bean bag into his kidney causing him to hunch over.

" **Hey, Endeavwhore guess what**?"

tick tak

" **Flashbang**!"

*BANG*

By the time Endeavor recovers, The Oni and the couple are long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has now been edited  
> Edit 11-22-19: the irony that a smartphone version of the razr motorola has been announced is not lost on me i meant the original with the buttons that was popular in the late 2000's


	5. End of the Beginning

_Damnit I only have two hours until the entrance exam. I only really have time for a quick breakfast and a shower, mom's gonna be pissed, this wouldn't be a problem if endickvor weren't such an asshole._

Is what Izuku thinks walking through the front door which triggers a silent alert to her phone. He opens the second fridge (His fridge) and inside there are two pounds of cooked bacon and a liter bowl of scrambled eggs.

_Mom knew this would happen and even though she knows she's gonna be mad when she wakes up she still made this for me. My mom's the best._

After his "Small Meal" (this kid I swear) and his shower, It's 6:52 and he figures he might as well leave early to postpone his scolding and punishment, and hey while he waits on the train he can update his Devil File Notebooks and his Hero and Villain analysis Notebooks.

(x)(V)(x)

As Iida Tenya walks into the empty testing room he immediately notices it's not as empty as he thought. He turns to the white-haired boy muttering up a storm and thinks   _How is he earlier than me?_ _I hope this person is simply going over strategies for the upcoming exam and practical. I will let him alone as long as he doesn't affect the other students._

(x)(V)(x)

_Throughout this entire portion of the test, this person has been muttering incessantly. I shall simply bring this to attention at the same time as the paperwork error._

"EXCUSE ME SIR, BUT YOU HAVE FAILED TO MENTION THE FOURTH ROBOT ON THIS PAMPHLET IF THIS IS A PAPERWORK ERROR IT IS SHAMEFUL FOR SUCH A PRESTIGIOUS ACADEMY!"

"Right, thank you, I was just about to mention that one it's like an area trap, you can't kill it and it's worth no points so it's best to just leave it alone, Kinda like a thwomp trap in Mario."

"SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION SIR, BUT I MUST BRING TO ATTENTION; YOU WITH THE WHITE HAIR"

"Who me?"

"YES YOU, YOU'VE BEEN MUTTERING THE ENTIRE TIME IT'S VERY DISTRACTING."

Izuku drawls out. "Oh, sorry when I think too hard my thoughts just sorta spill out, it's the autism, sorry 'bout that."

The blue haired boy sputters for a moment "O.. o..oh sorry for bothering you." he then performs a deep bow and swiftly sits back down. There is snickering in the crowd for a minute before Present Mic calls for the student hopefuls to go to their designated practical test locations.

 _Well time to put Nevan to good use._ He unpockets Nevan And a pair of those kitty headphones that have the extra speakers in the ears. (green of course)

"GO!"

  
Izuku is off the instant the word leaves Present Mic's lips leaving everyone else behind.

Izuku immediately starts playing Nevan and the modified headphones take that as their cue to start playing covering the drums and vocals and bats begin to swarm around him [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h1D8FMLIkY&list=PLgi4gE2JzHy8eCvnWjWIisaSBdInitEp8&index=3&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h1D8FMLIkY&list=PLgi4gE2JzHy8eCvnWjWIisaSBdInitEp8&index=3&t=0s)

The first four robots he encounters corner him in an alley two three-pointers, one two-pointer, and a one-pointer. They all fall within a chord to the purple lightning shooting out at the beat. By the time he steps out of the ally again the fighting has already started in earnest. And they all are idiots. A girl with purple hair is not watching her back and Izuku is quick to put a barrier of bats at her back, stopping the hit and he swiftly closes the distance and a quick swipe of scythe mode puts down the two-pointer. He shouts to the now stunned girl "You need to start watching your back more!"

She nods and he swiftly moves on to the next problem, a large teenager with a sword about rebellions size for a right arm, and who moves very slowly even though he has agro-ed three three-pointers and is barely able to move in time to dodge their swings let alone attack, Izuku once again steps in with a weapon, and some advice "Either learn how to pick your battles or learn how to move faster!" The only person in the plaza who isn't having similar problems is a brown haired girl who appears to be launching robots into the air and letting them crash back to the ground destroyed.

(x)(V)(x)

After what feels like protecting an entire plaza of people and then hunting down more robots in another street he begins to feel a rumbling in the ground and begins heading toward it. _T_ _his is gonna be a pain in the ass I just know it._

After entering the eight-lane road the rumbling is coming from he sees a giant robot; the zero-pointer. Izuku very excited thinks to himself, _This is going to be FUN._

"It's party time!"

Immediately after saying this he hears a scream for help and sees the launcher girl stuck under a pile of rubble, "OKAY NOT A GAME THEN!"

He sees everyone running from the robot barely sparing the girl a glance, "Why is no one helping her!"

He breaks into a sprint at the top speed of this form (25.5 Miles per hour the maximum speed of a quirkless human) and switches songs

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEzXFuYN89k&list=PLgi4gE2JzHy8eCvnWjWIisaSBdInitEp8&index=3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEzXFuYN89k&list=PLgi4gE2JzHy8eCvnWjWIisaSBdInitEp8&index=3)

Immediately the swarm of the bats around him begin to coalesce into a coherent form two gigantic bat wings made out of hundreds of bats, two very small storm clouds form around his boots, and he begins flying so much faster than he can run, he reaches the titan, within seconds. He flys in an upward spiral around the mammoth robot, launching bats and bolts of lightning on each pass of joints stalling their motors and gumming up the works. once he is hovering in front of the face of the robot he screams out with frayed vocal cords

" **DISTORTION!** "

A bolt of lightning a meter wide launches from the guitar as a massive cone of the bats fly into the head shredding their way into the machinery, Izuku Begins to fall but the robot's still moving and that can't stand he Pockets Nevan who is not responding and unpockets Rebellion

Screaming one last time " **ROUND...TRIP!**  

He flings Rebellion drilling into the robot's brain leaving green glowing shockwaves through the trajectory.

_Oh, this is gonna hurt!_

He feels his face get slapped, and he suddenly stops mid-air and his organs _don't_ violently escape his body, which means somehow his inertia has been completely negated. He looks around and within arms reach of him is the girl trapped under the rubble, she presses her fingers together and suddenly he's on the floor, and then she vomits... rainbows. he gets back up and walks over to her and with a flick of his hand, he flips the rubble off of her, and crouches down to check on her and yep, both of her legs are broken and it looks like she has a concussion. He sits down next to her and props her head up against him and pulls a washcloth out of his Pocket and cleans her mouth up as she stares up at him with hazy eyes.

(I'm not gonna try to get into the head of a concussed person but here is her general thought process for a while to come, hope it makes you d'aww [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_bc8MZHSVE&list=PLgi4gE2JzHy8eCvnWjWIisaSBdInitEp8&index=8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_bc8MZHSVE&list=PLgi4gE2JzHy8eCvnWjWIisaSBdInitEp8&index=8))


	6. The Polycule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey the relationship tags in this fic are a little cluttered so I made a cute little graph to show you how everything looks for my goal for the fic along with a handy little key to tell you which relationships are going to be the most prominent in the story all art credits go to https://lowaharts.tumblr.com/tagged/lowah%20draws


End file.
